


forever and ever

by gemini_hyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, F/M, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which san and wooyoung are in love with each other but of course neither one knows.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 7





	forever and ever

“literally get your arm off me right now or i’ll break it.” yunho just chuckled as he moved his arm from my shoulder to my head. “ok.” i grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm off my head and twisted.

“ow ow ow ok ok i’m sorry you warned me i’m sorry.” he squeaked out immediately. i released him and he grinned down at me. i raised an eyebrow and he laughed. “i’m sorry you’re just so small.” i sighed in exasperation.

“yes yungo i’m aware that i’m short. have you just considered that maybe your just tall for a hooman bean?” he chuckled at my pronunciation of “human being” and ruffled my hair. 

“i told you to stop calling me yungo ages ago mini. now let’s go get boba. i’ll pay this time.” i rolled my eyes at the nickname but smiled at him. he knew i loved boba. we started walking to the boba place that we always went to, where yunho’s friends worked, treasure cafe. it was run by hongjoong and seonghwa the two oldest of their group. wooyoung was the chef, he made all the food in the cases by the register. jongho or mingi were usually making drinks and san or yeosang were at register. we walked in to see san behind the register and mingi putting together what looked like a peach tea with strawberry boba. san smiled widely as he saw us enter and waved. i nudged yunho as we noticed mingi n he looked down at me.

“look your boyfriend’s here.” i whispered as we neared the counter. he just groaned and shoved my shoulder lightly. i always joked that he and mingi were a couple because they were very close friends and were always laying on top of each other whenever i came to their apartment. as yunho ordered i noticed hongjoong and seonghwa were nowhere to be found. they usually walked around and talked to customers. yunho paid and, since there was no one waiting we stayed up at the register to talk to san and mingi.

“where are joong and hwa oppa??” san’s eyes widened for a second.

“they um had some personal stuff to take care of so they left at 4.” i glanced down at my phone it was almost 7 now. i looked over at yunho when i saw him cringe out of the corner of my eye and his face scrunched into a disgusted expression. i sighed as i realized what he meant by “personal stuff”.

“they’re hooking up aren’t they.” san and mingi cringed hard behind the counter at my blunt statement and confirmed.

“oh yeah. mhm.” ew. “hey woo! y/n and yunho are here!” san yelled back into the kitchen. we laughed at the high pitched squeal and the quick footsteps that followed the statement and woo came running out of the kitchen. he hopped the low counter and hugged me and yunho. i was only a month younger than mingi so i was close with all the 99′ liners. 

“hey wooyoungie how have you been?” he smiled at me brightly and we could visibly see san melt at the sight of it behind the counter. 

“i’ve been really really good! i got asked out on a date yesterday and i’m superrrrr excited!” you could practically hear the exclamation points in his voice. yunho and i smiled as we glanced towards san automatically assuming the boy had finally asked him out. san how looked like his heart had been ripped out. oh. oh no. it wasn’t san. mingi, who had been tuned in to the conversation, walked over to san and wrapped an arm around him. san immediately turned into the comfort of his taller friend. woo turned around to see what mingi and san’s reactions were only to have his smile fade as he saw san in mingi’s arms. san and woo had been basically in love with each other since forever but both doubted the others feelings. they never confessed despite it being extremely obvious. yunho and i grabbed our drinks off the counter and basically dragged woo over to table to sit so mingi could take san to the back and let him cry it out. we were the only ones left so it was ok if the counter was unattended for a while. 

“hey so tell us about this date woo. we want all the details.” yunho spoke as he sipped his drink. 

“changbin grabbed me after classes and asked if i wanted to get coffee sometime!” woo’s energy was back as he talked about what they had planned. “he’s going to pick me up tomorrow morning and we’re gonna get coffee then go to a park. he said if i’m not bored by then we can get lunch and see a movie in the afternoon! ah i’m so excited!” i finished my drink and threw it away then came back to the table.

“hey i’m gunna go to the bathroom then we can go back to my apartment and watch a movie yeah?” yunho nodded and i walked away from the table. instead of going to the bathroom i went through the kitchen to the back room where i knew mingi and san would be. sure enough mingi was sat in a chair with san curled up in his lap crying his eyes out. i closed the door softly behind me and walked over. i knelt down in front of them and san raised his head slightly to look at me.

“how are you feeling sannie?” i asked softly. san just shook his head and buried his face is mingi’s chest again. i stood up and held out my arms. “oh honey come here.” without hesitation he crawled out of mingi’s arms and into mine. i hugged him tightly rocking us back and forth. he cried into my shoulder getting my shirt wet but i didn’t care. he needed this.

“he- he just said yes right in front of me. how could he do that? how could he do that to me?” he whimpered into my shoulder. my heart broke at the sound of his voice. 

“sannie he didn’t know how you felt. he would never intentionally hurt your feelings and you know that.” i felt him nod slowly and his breathing started to calm down. ok this was good. “just talk to him tonight when you guys go home okay? promise me you’ll try to talk to him.” he nodded again and looked down at me.

“i promise.” i smiled at him and he gave me a small one back. 

“no no that’s not my sanshine. give me a good one then i’ll let go.” he smiled again, bigger this time and it turned his eyes into crescents and showed off his perfect white teeth. he really had a beautiful smile. “there we go!” he laughed and hugged me again. “and san i don’t mean today but you might want to seriously consider tell woo how you feel. keeping this secret from him is only going to hurt you both more. besides he loves you too.” he nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

“i will. thank you y/n. thank you mingi. i really appreciate you guys a lot.” mingi stood up and we all had one last group hug. we all walked back out together and yunho narrowed his eyes at me. 

“bathroom huh.” oops. i laughed sheepishly and he rolled his eyes. “i’ll let it slide because you were taking care of our friend.”

“i’m sorry yungo but can we go home now i want take out.” he nodded and we walked out.

san’s pov:

after y/n and yunho left it was only me, woo, and mingi left. there was only five minutes left until closing time anyway so we cleaned up and clocked out early. mingi lived with yunho so he went back to their apartment and woo and i went back to ours. when we got to the apartment we both started to speak at the same time.

“so y/n wanted me to talk to you about the date thing.”

“so yunho wanted me to talk to you about the date thing.” we both looked at each other in surprise then laughed lightly. “we really do share a brain cell.” we both laughed again at that. “no but really i wanted to ask you anyways why were so upset when i said i had a date?” oh.

“ah you know how i am. i was worried you were going to leave me for whoever you’re going on a date with. i thought i was going to lose my best friend.” not the whole truth but not a lie. woo sunk his teeth in to his bottom lip and nodded.

uh huh but what’s the rest. i know when you’re hiding things from me sannie.” i scoffed at that.

“um obviously you don’t or you would’ve realized that i’ve been hiding being in love with you for like years…” i mumbled under my breath. i looked up to see him staring at me wide eyed.

“you’ve in love with me? for years? and no one thought to tell me?” i felt like my head would explode. this was bad. this was very bad. now he’s going to tell me that i’m weird for liking him and that he doesn’t ever want to talk to me again oh my god i need to get away from him now. i all but sprinted to my room locking the door. i dove into my bed and whipped out my phone, calling mingi. 

“mingi he knows i’m in love with him i can’t face him now can you please come get me? please?”

“sannie everything will be fine he loves you too.” i heard woo outside the door asking to be let in.

“mingi please he’s right outside the door i can’t face him now! he’s going to tell me he hates me and i can’t hear that not from him. it’ll hurt to much. please please please come get me.” something slammed into the door and the lock broke, door flying open. woo stormed into my room and grabbed my phone.

“sorry hyung san’s gonna have so call you back.” he ended the call, threw my phone to the side, grabbed my face and kissed me. i shoved him off me immediately. 

“not cool woo.” i said softly as tears welled up in my eyes. “you just heard me say i’m in love with you so you kiss me? real funny.” he looked at me shocked.

“you’re an idiot choi san.” i looked up at him from my place on the bed shocked. 

“excuse me?!” he rolled his eyes climbing on the bed with me. he pulled me onto his lap and intertwined his fingers with mine. 

“i’ve been in love with you since we met. i just never considered that you could ever like me back so i tried not to act on it.” i leaned my forehead on his shoulder as he spoke, trying to process.

“woo it honestly broke my heart when you said you were going on a date.” he looked down at me sadly. 

“i’m sorry sannie. i honestly thought you’d never love me back so i was trying to move on.” i pouted and he kissed my nose. “i’m sorry you just look so cute when you pout like that.” he smiled softly down at me.

“i thought i was going to lose you wooyoungie.” he frowned at that, leaning down to kiss me again. 

“you’ll never lose me sannie. i promise.” i smiled up and him and he chuckled. “now hop up for a second. i have to go cancel my date.” i rolled off him reluctantly and he left to go grab his phone. he came back shortly and laid down holding an arm out. i curled into him and he pulled me close. i watched as he texted changbin, apologizing that he had cancelled and that “the man he’d been in love with since childhood had just confessed”. changbin was incredibly cool about it saying he called it all along. we both laughed at that and woo said goodbye and turned off his phone. we laid there just thinking about how things had turned out when he poked me gently. i moved my head up on his chest to look at him. his arm that was underneath me pulled me up slightly and his other hand came up under my chin. he tilted his head down slowly and connected our lips again. he smiled into the kiss, pulling back a little then pecking my lips again over and over.

“ah i’m so glad i can do that now as much as i want.” i laughed at him and he smiled. he kissed me again this time for longer. after a while i pulled back and he opened his eyes to look at me. 

“hey” i said. he chuckled at me.

“hey” i smiled widely at him.

“i love you.” his smiled widened at that and he rolled me underneath him. he kissed my forehead then my cheeks then my nose then finally my lips. 

“i love you too. so much.”

“you have no idea how long i’ve waited for you. i’d wait for you forever wooyoungie. forever and ever.”


End file.
